Blackmail is Such an Ugly Word
by ejzah
Summary: Kensi and Deeks discuss Whiting with the team, among other things. My entry for the 2k17 NCIS LA Fic Exchange on tumblr. Rating is just to be safe.


A/N: This fic occurs about six months from the season eight finale and deals with Whiting and other issues. Happy reading!

* * *

Blackmail is Such an Ugly Word

Kensi raises an eyebrow, catching Deeks' gaze as he sidles into the mission, once again just a few minutes short of being late. His lips twitch in what she supposes is meant to be a smile, but it turns into more of a grimace. The twisted feeling in her stomach amps up another notch with each step he takes.

"Cutting it a little short, aren't we, Deeks?" Callen observes mildly though his gaze is just as focused on the detective. She makes an effort to look away which is difficult given Deeks' exhausted appearance, his posture slumped in a way that spells defeat. If not for the presence of Sam and Callen she'd be pulling him into her arms as she does every night when he returns home.

"Yeah, my mom is, uh, having some issues with her landlord and asked me for some advice," Deeks says distractedly. Technically it's true, though that particular call had come three days ago at 10pm rather than this morning.

"I didn't know your license was current," Sam comments, as though he has an actual interest in discussing Deeks' former career. Kensi wonders just how much they know since neither he nor Callen has called them on the strange schedule Deeks is keeping of late or the guilt she knows is lurking in the back of their eyes.

"I'm afraid Deeks' extracurricular activities will have to wait," Eric announces, arriving at the top of the stairs and cutting Deeks' reply short. He hooks a thumb behind him, pulling a face. "You're needed in OPS."

As the others make their way upstairs, Kensi pulls Deeks to the side, giving him a concerned look.

"What happened? You were gone all night again," she hisses. The chance that Hetty might materialize behind them at any moment has her glancing around nervously. If she doesn't end up with an ulcer by the end of this whole mess, she it will be a miracle.

Deeks heaves a sigh, closing his eyes briefly as he shakes his head.

"I'll tell you later," he murmurs, his voice just as low as Kensi's though it appears to be due to exhaustion rather than fear of discovery. Kensi cants her head, questioning his decision to be silent; he's been pretty good about filling her in and she really doesn't want him to start hiding things again. "It's not that," Deeks adds quickly, seeing her look. "It's just getting a lot more complicated than I thought it would, which is saying something, and I don't have the time to explain it now."

"Is there a problem, Miss Blye?" They both school their expressions as Hetty's voice drifts down from above though Kensi's certain that the older woman isn't fooled in the least.

"No, we're coming," Deeks answers for both of them. "I just wanted to tell Kensi about Monty's vet appointment." As far as excuses go, it's fairly believable; Monty has had his share of ill health in the last few months. At the very least it's better than chronic plumbing problems. Hetty merely accepts it with a slight nod of her head, waiting for them to start up the steps.

* * *

"We can't keep this up," Kensi says in a low voice an hour later. Feeling ridiculously covert, she checks over her shoulder once more before following Deeks into the burn room. Deeks comes to rest against the nearest available surface, his posture slumping again as he brings both hands to his eyes and lets out an unsteady breath. In an instant Kensi's irritation is gone with the obvious distress she sees in every fiber of his body.

"Baby," she murmurs and closes the small distance between them to wrap her arms around his broader frame. After a moment's hesitation she feels his arms lift and settle on her back, his head lowering until his nose is burrowed in her neck. Keeping a soothing rhythm Kensi gently runs her fingers over his muscles, feeling a collection of knots that are courtesy of the ridiculous amount of tension he's been under recently. His ribs are slightly more prominent as she slides her hands up his sides and along with the loser fit of his clothes, it's just another item on her list of worries.

"I'm sorry about this," he says into her neck. "I know I keep saying it, but I never wanted you to have to deal with this crap." Placing a hand on his jaw, she lifts his head and makes sure she has his full attention before she speaks.

"I want you to stop apologizing because this is not your fault," she says firmly, punctuating the statement with a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't told Whiting " he begins miserably. It's an argument that Kensi has heard far too many times to count in the last few months and she treats it with the same level of import as always.

"Deeks, it's not your fault that Whiting is an opportunistic, blackmailing hag." Deeks blows out a shaky breath that might just have a hint of a laugh at her unbiased summation. "The point is that you saved her life and told her the truth. And if she can't see that you're an honorable man who was just trying to protect a vulnerable girl, then there's something wrong with her." Deeks nods, looking even more overwhelmed by her unfailing support.

"Now, I'm not saying that things wouldn't be a lot easier if you hadn't told her…" she continues, eliciting the closest thing she's seen to a grin from him in a long time.

"Yeah, next time I'll have to remember that," he says almost playfully. "I love you," he adds. Lifting a hand, he mirrors her own position, carefully cradling Kensi's jaw as he brings their lips together.

"I love you too," Kensi breathes against his lips, slipping a hand up his neck and into the hair curling around the edge of his collar. He's never let it get this long since she's known him and though she doesn't exactly hate it, she can't help but associate it with his current predicament.

Abandoning all pretense, Kensi tugs at Deeks' arm, leading them farther into the room until her back hits an unknown piece of equipment. Deeks presses his body tight against hers, his weight welcome after the uncertainty of the night apart. She moans slightly as Deeks angles his head to deepen the kiss and drops a hand to her hip.

The creak of the door opening stills Deeks' hand which had been slowly creeping towards the edge of her bra.

"I bet they're in here." Callen's voice says, his head popping around the door. "Ha, told you they wouldn't be in the showers," he adds to whoever is on the other side of the door before taking in the still embracing couple in front of him.

"I thought you guys had a rule," he says with vague interest as he and Sam, closely followed by Nell and Eric trail through the door.

"Didn't really work out for us," Deeks explains as Kensi gives him one last squeeze and steps back slightly. She keeps one arm low on his back, silently supporting him.

"Right. So you want to tell us what's going on? Cause I gotta tell you, Sam's not taking all the secrecy too well."

"I wasn't the one who wanted to show up at their house at 12:30 AM when and I quote 'their guard will be down' and demand answers," Sam says irritably. Rolling her eyes, Nell cuts in before either of the older agents can continue their bickering.

"What they're trying to say, and doing a really bad job of it, I might say, is that we're worried and we want to know what's going on. So, who wants to start before Hetty actually comes looking for us?"

"It's personal and doesn't need to affect anyone else here," Deeks answers shortly. Withholding a sigh of exasperation, because she knows he's just doing what he thinks is best, Kensi squeezes Deeks' hand briefly until he looks down at her.

"We should tell them," she says, ignoring the four pairs of curious eyes watching them with various levels of suspicion and interest.

"Kens, you know they can't get involved in this." Deeks nods his head in the rest of the team's direction as he speaks. "No offense, but subtlety isn't really NCIS' strong point. And I really don't need you guys rushing in with guns blazing."

"Ok, first of all, I personally am very offended," Callen says, earning another eye roll, this time from Sam. "Second, when has going solo ever worked for any of us?" There is an overabundance of agreement to Callen's comment, particularly from Sam who seems to have forgotten his own forays into rogueness. Even if we can't be directly involved, at least will know why you look like you've gone one-on-one with a character from _The Walking Dead_."

"I do not look that bad," Deeks mutters, as though it's the relevant part of the conversation.

"Your eyes have been bloodshot for a week," Callen rebuts remorselessly. Behind him, Sam makes an irritated noise, pushing past the others so he's standing directly in front of Kensi and Deeks.

"Deeks, we all know you can counter-argue in your sleep, but why don't you just make it easy on everyone and spill? Callen's right, you are exhausted. Maybe it's not effecting you yet, but the way you've been overextending yourself is gonna get you hurt. So just tell us what's going on with LAPD." Nell makes a harsh hissing sound.

"You weren't supposed to mention that," she murmurs as though she won't be heard from three feet away.

"You've been spying on Deeks," Kensi says flatly. She shares a glance with her partner who looks equally ticked off at the prospect. No matter their good intentions, they should have known that following Deeks would not go down well. Nell merely shrugs her minute shoulders. As if to say, 'what did you expect?'

"Well, both of you really," Eric adds helpfully. "You see, we didn't know if both you were involved or just Deeks."

"Awesome," Deeks mutters under his breath. Kensi gently squeezes his hand again, reminding him that he's not alone in this. She knows how much he wanted to keep his dealings with Whiting a secret and fears the repercussions if any one of them knows too much or became involved.

"If you still don't feel like telling us," Callen begins in an offhand tone, "we can always go to Bates and ask him what's going on," Kensi glares at Callen, angry that he would threaten Deeks, when he's feeling so cornered and overwhelmed.

"Yeah, and I'll let slip who really knocked over that rare plant Hetty has in her office," Deeks says after a moment, not to be outdone in the blackmail department. Grabbing Deeks' shoulder, Kensi turns him so their bodies are facing away from the others, giving the illusion of privacy.

"Deeks, we need to tell them something or they're not going to give up," she murmurs. Deeks instantly tenses up as expected, giving her a look of betrayal. "We knew it might come to this. And imagine the trouble they could cause if they think their helping somehow, but only end up making it worse?"

He sighs, the sound short and exhaustive, running a hand through his hair and turns back to glance at the four people openly watching their every move. Kensi catches Sam's eye, hoping he'll have some sense of the added pressure this is putting on Deeks. He nods discreetly and casts a brief glance at his cohorts before clapping his hands together like a coach gathering his wayward players.

"Alright guys, why don't we give these two a little time to sort things out?" he suggests. Eric and Nell both take a look at his will-not-budge expression and easily agree, scurrying from the room while Callen is less cooperative. Sam places a large hand on his shoulder, gently but firmly steering his partner towards the doorway, he turns the knob, pausing briefly after Callen exits.

"We'll be looking into Lieutenant Madison's acquaintances when you get things figured out," he informs them, clearly insinuating that while he's giving them a moment to talk without an audience, copping out isn't an option.

"I'd like to go on record as saying this is a terrible idea," Deeks says the moment Sam leaves the room. The comment is Deeks through and through, but his tone lacks any of his usual humor and his face is decidedly grim. What she wouldn't do to make it disappear and have him home again without this miserable worry and threat hanging over both their heads.

"Baby," she murmurs, wrapping her arms back around him and pulling his head into the crook of her neck. "You know we can't keep this up. They're going to find out one way or another and like you said, we won't be able to control what they decide to do." Deeks shudders into her neck, the motion working its way straight up his spine and into Kensi. Comfortingly, she runs her fingers through his hair.

"If I tell them what I'm doing for Whiting then I'll also have to explain what she has on me," he says, bringing up a point that has been discussed multiple times in the past few weeks and caused quite a bit of dissension.

"Deeks, you told me you thought Sam and Callen already knew, chances are they do. And even if this is a revelation for them, you've stood by them without question when their actions have been less than by-the-book," Kensi reminds him. He has a terrible habit of believing that he's better off alienating people and having them think the worse than know the truth. There's good reason for his secrecy she knows, but she also knows their team and whole heartedly believes they will stand behind Deeks.

"What if it changes how they treat me?" he asks, finally voicing his main fear, the same one he later admitted to Kensi after confessing about killing Boyle. "You know how long it took everyone to accept me…" shaking his head as though he can't quite voice such thoughts, he ducks his head and presses his forehead against Kensi's shoulder. "I don't think I could take that," he finally murmurs in a creaking voice. He sounds so unsure and vulnerable, terrified of losing what he considers his family.

"I know you're scared," she whispers into his ear. "I am too. But you can't keep this up, you know you can't. You've barely slept in three weeks, you're not eating and you're so tense I'm worried you're going to have an aneurysm at any moment. And I don't care how many times you tell me, I know that what Whiting has you doing is dangerous."

"Going on the run is sounding better and better," he mutters into her neck. "We don't even need to have ice cream."

"I will buy you an entire gallon of that expensive organic stuff with the free-range milk," Kensi offers as though she's compromising a visit to the doctor with a reluctant child rather than the reveal of Deeks' deepest secret.

"I thought they only sold it in pints," he points out, his words still muffled by her skin. Kensi snorts but doesn't say anything, waiting for him to make his decision and silently holding him as tightly as she can. No matter how much it hurts her to see him in this situation, she knows that the decision to tell the others is fully his to make.

"Ok," Deeks says a few minutes later, lifting his head from Kensi's shoulder. It takes a bit of restraint not to pull him back to the safety of her embrace. He sniffs loudly and blows out a short breath. "Let's do this," he says in a determined voice.

"I am so proud of you," Kensi tells him, overcome by a sudden wave of emotion. "Don't think for a minute that I don't realize how hard this is for you or the possible implications. I just want you to be able to live without anything hanging over your head." Deeks nods, now reassuring her.

"I know," he says simply. His gaze is filled with love as he leans down to kiss Kensi, his hand pressing hard against the back of her head for a moment before he lets go.

* * *

The rest of the team waits by their desks as promised with a collection of files open before them which seem to be mostly for appearance sake. Eric and Nell have commandeered Kensi and Deeks spots momentarily and appear to be in the middle of a somewhat heated conversation when they arrive, fingers linked.

"You know, it's rude to talk about people when they're still in the building," Deeks interrupts, bringing an abrupt halt to the bickering. Callen turns with an expectant expression, not bothering to comment while Sam's gaze flicks between Kensi and Deeks linked hands and up to their faces. He nods once in admiration as he notes the resolve in Deeks' posture. Despite the snarkiness it's obvious that he's made a decision.

Deeks turns his head slightly, glancing at Kensi out of the corner of his eye. She may have pushed him to be open with the team, but she knows that ultimately what he tells them and how much is his decision. With that thought in mind she squeezes Deeks' hand and waits.

He clears his throat once, not to gain attention because everyone is already completely focused on him, but rather to gain some sort of control in this less than desirable situation.

"Ok, I know I owe you all the truth, but before I tell you anything I need you to promise me that you won't try to interfere. Even if you think it's the right thing to do," Deeks says, earning a few looks of surprise that the confession hasn't begun though Sam nods once more with a mixture of approval and understanding. "Things are already terrible and bringing NCIS into it will only make it ten times worse." When he receives four various signs of assent, he blows out a short breath and continues,

"About six months ago, Detective Whiting contacted me asking if I wanted to get coffee and talk."

"Ok, I didn't see that coming," Nell comments. "She's the last person I expected you to be having a tete-a-tete with."

"Well, she wasn't exactly my first choice either," Deeks says dryly, his dislike of Whiting momentarily overcoming his worry and allowing a hint of sarcasm through. He sucks in a long breath, immediately releasing it and rolls his shoulders as though psyching himself up for a difficult pitch. "Beverages aside, Whiting also had another request."

"What did she want, Deeks?" Sam asks gently.

"To help her investigate Bates without him knowing. She thinks he's dirty," he responds in one rushed breath as though getting it out before he can stop himself. A little bit of tension eases from his shoulders with that first hurdle behind him.

"How does she think you can help?" Nell asks, her brows furrowed. "I mean, you haven't really worked any LAPD cases in like, what, 4 or 5 years."

"Whiting thinks Bates likes and at the very least, trusts me, which means he'll be less suspicious if I'm snooping."

"Like that worked so well last time," Nell says under her breath.

"So that's what you've been doing for the last 2 months," Callen surmises. "Spying on Bates." He pauses to share a look with his partner that clearly says, 'I told you so' but Sam just shakes his head, pointing his chin in Deeks' direction.

"I do what I can when I'm not needed here, although Whiting's been pushing for me to spend more time at the station," Deeks allows. He follows the statement up with a deep sigh, likely thinking of the arguments this particular point has brought on. The first time he'd come home after a full 48 hours without contact Kensi had been sick with worry which quickly morphed into anger when Deeks had shrugged off her concern with an exhausted and evasive shake of his head. It feels good that someone else knows, even if there's nothing they can do about it.

"For my cover, Whiting spun this story that I'm actually investigating two other questionable cops in the precinct. Bates things Hetty agreed to let me help out in a show of interagency cooperation," he adds. Eric snorts, speaking for the first time since they entered the room.

"Seriously?" At the teams' questioning looks he clarifies. "If Bates actually believes that then he doesn't know Hetty very well. Plus Deeks has a clause in his NCIS contract that says she has to sign off on any LAPD run operations. There's no way Hetty would just ok an op like this without talking to Bates at all." Eric's voice holds a note of irritation and perhaps worry at what he clearly feels is a poorly thought out cover story.

Deeks shrugs. "Bates has so much going on right now with demands for more cops, increased accountability, not to mention the constant threat of budget cuts that I doubt he can remember what he had for breakfast let alone whether or not he signed a paper with my name at the top," he explains, a touch of defensiveness leaking through on behalf a man he has grown to respect.

"Well, that answers the 'what', now how about the 'why'?" Nell prompts, ever the pragmatic. "Clearly Detective Whiting is blackmailing you for something." Deeks flinches as though Nell's words have physically hurt him. Making a soothing noise, Kensi smooths her hand down his back, past the point of caring what anyone thinks of her hands-on approach.

"He hasn't done anything wrong," she says, instantly jumping to his defense. It earns five varied looks of surprise and interest, but again, she finds she doesn't care what they think.

"Nell didn't say he did, Kensi," Sam reminds her softly. Only slightly mollified, Kensi sends a sweeping glare around the room. She had promised Deeks that the team would be supportive and while they're not exactly accusing him of anything, the leading questions have her on edge. Just as she's taking a step forward, readying another barb, Deeks interrupts.

"Before you offer any more help or implicate yourselves in this gigantic mess, you should know that Whiting is blackmailing me and her charges against me were legitimate. I did kill Francis Boyle. I could go into all kinds of explanation and excuses, but I'll just stick with: Boyle hurt Tiffany and I stopped him from ever having that opportunity again," Deeks says in a purposeful, even and unapologetic tone. He doesn't pause once in his explanation. There's a rather disappointing lack of response when he finishes; no one gasps or looks horrified, confirming their theory that at least certain members know. Kensi is perhaps the most surprised by Deeks' sudden reveal.

"Feel better?" Callen asks simply.

"That's a lot of weight to carry for a lotta years, it's good to have it out in the open," Sam says gravely, but sounding once again oddly proud at the same time.

"You don't care?" Deeks asks, his voice caught between disbelief, perhaps a little anger and definitely a lot of shock.

"Babe, don't push it," Kensi instructs quietly. Although she says it somewhat jokingly, there's absolutely no reason so invite trouble. She's feeling a little light-headed herself and is struggling not to pepper their team with questions.

Callen takes one look at Deeks' slightly pale complexion and bewildered expression and hooks a foot around a spare chair, sliding it towards the other man.

"You look like you could use this," he says with a smirk. Deeks wordlessly sinks into it, looking immensely grateful for the support before Sam starts speaking again.

"I think we all understand the kind of secret you've been keeping, we've all had them," Sam explains, gesturing at each person in turn. Somehow Kensi sincerely doubts that any of them have felt the pressure of knowing they actually killed someone, but she accepts the pardon without question. "We know the kind of man you are and the kind of man Francis Boyle was. That's enough. You protected an innocent person, I would hope the rest of us would do the same given the situation."

Beside her, Kensi sees Deeks' lip caught between his teeth as he attempts to deal with the emotional upheaval of the last few minutes. She know that the five people currently staring at him with varying levels of fondness and exasperation aren't helping any so she leans down to wrap her arm around his shoulders and presses a kiss to the side of his head.

"And you all feel the same way?" she feels the need to ask. Eric and Nell have both been fairly silent and she wants to be completely certain there's no hesitation on their part. Nell appears slightly hurt by the implication but it's Eric who speaks up, his voice quiet and as serious as she's ever heard it.

"I had a chance to see Steadman's work firsthand and I trolled through so many reports against him and Boyle that…Tiffany was lucky you were there for her," he concludes.

Deeks shakes his head. "I don't…I don't even know what to say," he stutters, his voice horse. He presses his hand tight against his mouth, as though he can keep the overwhelming emotion inside by sheer force.

"That's a first," Callen chimes in, drawing a derisive snort from his partner. They give Deeks a few minutes to compose himself, the chatter starting back up while Kensi rubs his shoulders. While she greatly appreciates their support, she can't help but wish for another minute alone.

"So what have you found out?" Nell asks "Is Bates guilty or is he the most unlucky man when it comes to IA investigations? Second to you, of course."

"I don't know. All I can tell is that Bates has been running a lot of undercover operations and working to weed out some bad apples. It means he doesn't particularly care that I'm working on Whiting's little project. But in order to back up my cover story, I actually have to spend time around these guys, which also means the occasional shift as back up. It's not exactly easy to hang out with an LAPD lieutenant as it is, seems kind of suspicious and all, but now my time is just about cut in half."

"You said you were making progress," Kensi admonishes quietly.

"I didn't want you to worry and compared to how things were going the first couple weeks, I am making progress," he explains.

"You didn't answer the question," Callen points out, catching on to his obvious reluctance to implicate his superior. "Come on Deeks. You've never had a problem saying it like it is before this. If you think Bates might be involved in something, then spill."

"Look, all I can tell is that there's been a lot of compromised covers and operations in the last few years, but whether or not Bates is involved in some way, I don't know. I got a chance to look over some paperwork from a botched job and it seems like Bates did everything by the book," Deeks explains tiredly.

"You said Whiting mentioned something about finding evidence while investigating you," Kensi reminds him suddenly, bringing up a bit of information that had obviously slipped through Deeks' already overcrowded mind. "Do you know what that evidence was?" He shakes his head, dispelling Kensi's momentary excitement.

"No clue…I'd need to see the files but I have restricted access to all files from my case. But the only way I can think Bates could possibly be involved is if Whiting found out he helped me bust out of LAPD and that's not something to start this kind of investigation over,"

"Maybe he enacted a little…social justice himself," Nell suggests slowly, her voice rising higher as she speaks. Perhaps she's worried that Deeks' will lash out or react in some other negative way, but he merely shakes his head.

"Bates has way too much control for that."

"So what's your plan moving forward?" Callen asks.

"I don't know, man. What I do know is that I can't let it interfere with my work with NCIS or Hetty will decide to intervene, but I also can't put Whiting off any more than I have," Deeks says and Kensi is disappointed to notice that any positive effects of the last half hour have completely disappeared, leaving his mood as despondent as ever.

"I might be able to help with that," Nell slips a hand into the pocket of her cardigan and removes a familiar looking object. "It's not exactly the cavalry, but it should help if you get into trouble," she says, extending the earwig in Deeks' direction. He stands and silently takes it, his expression unreadable.

"Nell, I appreciate this but…"

"I set it to its own private frequency so no one else should be able to access it unless they're already linked in and an agent-in-distress alert will be sent to all of our phones if you have it turned on and use the distress word three times in a row," she continues, talking over Deeks' protest and then again at his reluctant expression. "This is more important than anything Hetty can do if and when she inevitably finds out. I am not going to let you play Whiting's fall guy." Her expression is so fierce and determined that Deeks would be stupid to attempt further protest.

"Alright then," he murmurs with a very faint smirk.

"And um, if Hetty mentions something about a two week long LAPD training seminar, just go along with it?" Eric adds, looking just as fierce as Nell and somewhat pleased with himself. "That should give you a little more time to investigate without taking a graveyard shift."

"Do I even want to know how you generated that memo?" Deeks asks, looking overwhelmed by the generosity of their friends.

"Nope," Eric answers immediately and definitively. "Suffice it to say that the course coordination office had a little snafu with their database."

"Guys, we really don't want you to get in any trouble," Kensi reiterates. "This doesn't even come close to a sanctioned operation and you're using NCIS resources, hacking LAPD…" she trails off, letting the mounting pile of minor offenses sink in. Sparing a glance at Deeks, she worries for a moment that she's overstepped her bounds, but he's nodding in agreement.

"You don't know how much I appreciate everything you guys are doing, have done, but I need you to understand that Whiting is not afraid of bringing down anyone who gets in her way. She's already threatened to bring Kensi in for questioning which is part of the reason why I haven't pushed back. And she's knows it." Deeks says, glancing at Kensi in particular. He knows that this is a sore spot with her; she hates being a weakness of any sort.

"If we don't do anything, then she's just gonna get her claws in deeper and deeper, Deeks," Callen points out, sounding frustrated by the constant requests to stand down. "You need to show her that she doesn't hold all the power."

"Well right now she does," he snaps back, blowing out a short breath a second later and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Whiting's smart and plays mostly by the book from what I can tell. If she's been blackmailing other officers into helping her, there's no evidence. Not that I haven't been looking when I have the chance. It'd have to be pretty damning though and I'd have to be sure she had absolutely no conclusive proof I was guilty."

"Then we have a plan: Nell and Eric, find something on Whiting that is worthy of counter-blackmail without being too obvious, Deeks will keep Whiting happy and the rest of us will make sure he doesn't get himself arrested again or killed," Callen sums up, wearing a self-satisfied expression.

A shrill beeping interrupts suddenly, the sound drawing everyone's gaze to Eric's right pocket.

"Ah, Hetty's just left the Commissioner's office," he explains, silencing the alarm. "We better get to ops."

"We'll go with you," Sam says, getting up from his chair.

"But there's nothing for us to do in ops," Callen complains, earning an eye roll from his partner.

"We'll find something for you to do," Sam retorts while tugging a mildly resisting Callen away from his desk. On the way past, Sam squeezes Deeks' shoulder. "I'm sure Nell has lots of files that need to be destroyed."

"Do you ever get the feeling we're not in control of our lives?" Kensi asks as they watch the pair argue their way up to ops.

"Every single day since I met you," he jokes.

* * *

Later that day, well night really, Kensi is driving home, one hand on the steering wheel and the other grasping Deeks'. His body is angled away from her, forehead propped against the passenger window. She might think that he's angry with her if it weren't for the almost undetectable brushing of his thumb across her knuckle.

They're driving home together for the first time in over a week and despite Deeks' solemn mood, she can't help but feel a touch of contentment.

"What did Whiting say when you told her you weren't coming in tonight?" she asks, partially out of curiosity but also hoping that it will draw Deeks out of his own thoughts.

"I don't know. Left a voicemail," he answers in short, clipped sentences. After a few more moments of silence he slowly shifts himself around until he's facing her, a groan or two slipping out when his legs get caught in the small space. "I thought about what Callen's said earlier and he's right,"

"Wow, I'm pretty sure that's the firsts time those words have ever left your mouth," she jokes, pleased when it earns her a brief smirk. Deeks brings her hand to his lips and presses a soft, lingering kiss there.

"Well, today's been full of surprises, so why not?" he murmurs. "I can't let Whiting have this kind of control over me. If I make it through this investigation with my badge, and that's a big if, she's still going to have Boyle to hang over my head. There's nothing to stop her from using me as her personal mole indefinitely."

"So what are you going to do?" Kensi asks, internally relieved that he's being sensible. Deeks sighs, letting go of her hand to run his fingers through his hair. She misses the contact immediately and once again realizes how little time they've had together recently.

"Figure I'll start with any officers she's investigated and look for evidence of misconduct…anything that will give me an edge," He shrugs, his expression bleak as he goes back to watching the darkened blurs that represent trees and bushes.

"Well I'm down for any plan that gets Whiting off our backs for good," Kensi says lightly although deep down she'd rather approach the IA detective in a more hands-on manner. When she'd heard that Whiting had been shot, she'd been sympathetic, putting aside her dislike. Any compassion had evaporated the second Whiting had approached Deeks with her proposition.

"I need you to do something for me," Deeks says suddenly, still staring out the window.

"Of course," she agrees immediately in her eagerness to help. It's only a moment later that Kensi recognizes the guilt and hesitation in his voice for what it is. "You're going to say something really stupid now, aren't you," she predicts. Deeks presses his lips together.

"You have to stay away from Whiting and LAPD this time. I don't care what she does or says but I don't want her to have another opportunity to threaten you or force you into testifying against me. If you think it's bad now, it's probably only going to get worse and you can't play into her hands."

"If you remember, it didn't work last time she tried," Kensi points out, her mouth dry at what she things Deeks is suggesting. He's already pushed her away enough as it is and she's terrified he'll try something really stupid, like putting off their engagement.

Deeks makes a derisive noise in the back of his throat. "Yeah, only because you were abducted and Whiting got shot," he retorts. Pulling into the driveway, Kensi puts the car in park before throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"Fine, I won't provoke her. But if I find out she's putting you in danger or risking your career, I will not just stand by." Deeks nods at her fierce words. "We're partners," she continues in a softer voice. "Here at home, at work, wherever, whatever we do, no matter how many IA Detectives come after you. I'm not going to abandon you and there is no way in hell I'm letting this force us apart. I said it earlier and I'll say it again since you apparently are experiencing short term memory loss: "I love you and I am not going anywhere, ever." Deeks sniffs a couple times, refusing to meet her gaze.

"This has the potential to get a lot worse," he whispers again.

"Only if you try and go off by yourself like an idiot," she replies stubbornly. She watches Deeks' face in his window, waiting for him to react with his typical wit and when he doesn't, she grabs his hand, kissing it in the same place he had hers. His head falls then, that guilty, miserable expression she hates so much back again. She'd give anything to see him smiling and laughing once more.

"This isn't fair," he whispers. Scooting over in her seat until the console impedes further movement, she places her palms on Deeks' cheeks, ignoring his mild resistance. She gently pulls his forehead down to meet hers and relishes the moments when he finally leans into her touch.

"None of the crap we've been through in the last eight years has been fair," she reminds him. "But we've always made it through together and this is no different."

"I don't know how I'm going to get out of this one," he admits on a sigh, the sounds making Kensi's chest throb. "Even if I find evidence against Whiting, it might not be enough or in time to be go any good.

"We will," she assures him. "We will. And when this is all over we are going to plan out wedding and get married and go on a ridiculously expensive honeymoon in the middle of nowhere, where Hetty won't even be able to find us." Deeks chuckles weakly at her fierce tone and nods his head again.

"Ok," he agrees, leaning down until his lips meet Kensi's, his hands clasping the back of her head to pull her that much closer. He is exquisitely gentle as he eases her lips apart.

"I love you so much," he breathes into her mouth. As they stumble from the car and through the front door, Kensi knows that one night of lovemaking isn't going to fix anything. She's desperate for the reprieve though and as Deeks presses her against their bedroom wall, she silently vows to do whatever it takes to keep him safe.


End file.
